


a house built for hauntings

by elegantidler



Series: November 2017 Edward Drabbles [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s03e15 How the Riddler Got His Name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Introspective drabble set during 3x15





	a house built for hauntings

The trouble, Ed thinks, with talking to a projection of your psyche isn’t that it knows everything you know, it’s that no matter what the projection looks like, it’s still not the person you really want to be talking to. 

In spite of everything, Ed misses him. He misses his uneven steps, the way he hums to himself when they’re alone, his smile when he looks at Ed. And he misses the person that he was when he was with Oswald. He can feel himself drowning, sinking away from that person. 

That person who was happy. 

Who was content. 

Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of month-long collection of drabbles about Edward in his various incarnations  
> Title from: https://goodtruelies.wordpress.com/2017/03/01/to-tabitha/


End file.
